black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Strings Carnival: Last Song
''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''is an upcoming series by Sonikku Aensland, set to be released in S2 2014-S1 2015. It's the sequel of Feast of the Black Strings, it centers in the year 2016, where there's a new worldwide conflict in the name of "Program of Mother Ophelia: The World", made by Luxendria's Senate and lead by the President and so forth, and in Blake's path to becoming a better performer, and surpassing his father's shadow rather than Sienna's story path of the 7-Episode series. It will have Eight episodes, one more than Part 1. Plot Two years after the events of the series, the Black Strings had grown in number of members up to six, and since the defeat of two important forces and regaining his mother's trust, Blake had been thinking about surpassing his father's shadow, being a better performer himself. In the band's coming of age story, they will meet Melody, the songstress from the mysterious "Divine Crusaders" Clan, who has lost her memories by someone else, who created the "The Program of Ophelia", now, with their talents and even lives at risk because of the "Sacrifice to the cursed Death", they need to find "Who they're" and set in a quest with allies and also new rivals and friends during the adventure. However, behind this there will be a war between the Reformed FEAST and Government of Luxendria, who even ascends to a global conflict in the halfway in supporting FEAST, the President and the Senate declares the war in all the world to gain enough sacrifices... Characters Returning Black Strings *Blake Snider (Blaze Platinum): The main hero and male Protagonist of the story, the lead singer and guitarist of the band, the son of two famous superstars. He's 22 years old. *Zelda Grizel (Sheena Marvelous): Nathan's Secretary and a member of the band being the Keyboardist. She knows about the Dio and its mythos. She's 26 years old. *Gavin Albain (Ace Saturn): A Famed Music teacher of Five Stars School and member of the band being the Drummer. He has a connection with "Holy Family" He's 37 years old. *Sienna Travers (Fancy Velour): A Mech Rider, former loner then friendly girl, she became the band's other guitarist and secondary protagonist. She's 19 years old. *Nathan "Jonathan" Travers (Sparky Diamond): A Muscular, Tall Detective who became the band's bassist. And is Sienna's older brother. He's 23 years old. *Rose Belladonna Ryan (Lita Dollz): Blake's enthusiastic, doting girlfriend and the tambourine of the band. The main Female protagonist. She's 21 years old. FEAST *Captain Roger Masters: A member of FEAST and Ragnarök's workshop captain in chief, he's 30 years old. *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: A Fortune teller and the half sister of Martha, a FEAST staff member. She's 34 years old. *Martha Snider-Hayes: The widow of Donovan and Blake's mother. She's 48 years old. *Sebastian von Stroheim: The new Boss of FEAST and limousine driver. He's 60 years old. *Lakia/Luke: An entity who takes the form of an androgynous being, and Sienna's companion. Physically 17/22 years old. *Mildred Albain: A teacher and a Scientist that joined FEAST after Sampson's demise. She's 27 years old. *Shawn Grizel: Zelda's younger brother and FEAST newest member. He's 24 years old. Other *Eliza Sampson: After the Death of her father and her imprisonent, she helps the heroes. She's 20 years old. *Aurelius Krüger: The former horseman of death now in a wheelchair, the only survivor of the four. He's 38 years old. *Mark Holly: A close ally of the heroes and bartender. He's 47 years old. New Characters *'Melody' A songstress who has lost her memories of most of her life, she's the woman that Blake meets for the first time. She looks far way older than the protagonist. She's physically 30 years old, has blonde hair with green eyes. Heights 163cm (5' 4"). *'DJ Lethal Rebel/Tristan "Hiro" Cruz' A very well known Disc Jockey in the music industry, who also secretely works for the President of Luxendria, Will Krone. He's serious, cruel and strict, but has a human side, is the Vice President of the Board of Directors, likes basketball. He's 32 years old, Has Black hair and Brown eyes, Born in December 22. Heights 180cm (5' 11"). *'Liam "Jazz" Milford a.k.a. Ciel Snyder' Liam is a young woman who dresses like a boy because she happened to be raised like that by her parents, nobody sans Wilhelm and Rock knows her secret and he sends Liam as Jazz to look for the band and FEAST, wants to become a comic/manga artist and being more femenine. She's 18 years old. Has green hair and dark red eyes, Born in October 20. Heights 150cm (4' 11"). *'Rock D. Snider/Jupiter Goldenrod' An expert guitarist and solo singer, not to mention a Mecha driver, he also got recent recognition due to being de facto Blake's father, Donovan. Tragic at his best and worst. Also wants to challenge Blake in a Concert or a Mech Duel with him without interventions. He's 50 years old. Has Black hair and green eyes. Born in January 14. Heights 188cm (6' 2"). *'Alice von Stroheim' She's Sebastian's daughter and one of the Black Strings Childhood Friends, she also studies music, and is a member of a band, she's known as "magic hands" by outsiders, however, she suffers from Loneliness, and Melody is her first friend with the band. She's 25 years old. Has Red hair and black eyes (one covered in a eyepatch). Her birthday is August 13. Heights 173cm (5' 8"). *''President ''Wilhelm 'Will' Krone The president of Luxendria connected with the "Holy Family". He has some mysterious schemes such as "The Program of Mother Ophelia: The World." or "Sacrifice to the cursed death". He's apparently older than he looks, and orders Jazz to do the necessary, He's 36 years old but looks between 25~40 years old. Has white hair and purple eyes. Born in November 21. Heights 185cm (6' 1"). *'Ophelia' The god of revenge and darkness who is worshiped by Wilhelm and his allies, it is the one who opposes Lakia, its sibling, always emotionless and serious until it becomes crazy and mad, has a face of a woman like Lakia but its physical body says otherwise, when in human size, it is 162cm (5' 3.7") in height, and looks between 20/25 years old. *'Reed' Is a "demi-god", a God slayer who uses the power of rock to destroy its enemies, is not an angel nor a demon, but has a duality motif on his looks and aspect, black and white hair with red and blue eyes, has also a bat like black wing and a bird like white wing. He awaits to find a new body and possess it for good, he wants to annihilate the Dio because of several calamities that made "in the long past.". He's 188cm (6' 2") and looks 35 years old. Minor new Characters *Nia Albain-Schwarz: A Science Teacher and Gavin's wife. *Adelhard Albain: Gavin's brother and Mildred's cousin. *John Grayson: A senator and Zelda/Shawn's father. *Sabrina Grayson: Zelda/Shawn's mother and Mark's sister. *Luke White: A friend of Sienna Travers in the university. *Rachel Hills: President's secretary. *Troy Smith: A member of the board. Trivia *This Sequel occurs in 2016. *The story is a lot more darker than Part 1, although there's some humorous moments, the majority of the theme is still retained. *Blake is now a music student after dropping his art career. *Since the band did grow, There's six protagonists, but the leads are Blake and Rose, while in Part 1, there were four and four, with Sienna as its Main Protagonist. *Ron Sampson doesn't appear for story reasons, same for Geminia. *FEAST Dropped its "Record Label" insignia in favor of being a "Rebel Organization", lead by Sebastian, Ameth and Roger. *The narrator is still in English in overall versions. (Sans Spanish of course). *Jazz Krone is inspired on Bridget from Guilty Gear Series, but unlike Bridget, Jazz is a Child Soldier. *DJ Lethal Rebel and Alice were Last Minute additions, since the Writer wanted a Four Bad-Guys Ensemble (Joining Jazz and Will, when Rock is not-so much united to them, he's more of a rival.). Where as Alice has a important plot point explored into the game, her loneliness. Category:Series Category:Story